Mischief's Raven
by DeidaraGaaraGirls
Summary: " I'll ask you one more time… Where is Raven Sabishii, Mrs. Lynn?" No answer was said. " Boss, I don't think she's going to say anything." " …You're right. Shoot her." A gunshot. Then I ran. But they saw me.
1. Chapter 1

**-SUMMARY-**

**"I'll ask you one more time… Where is Raven Sabishii?"**

**No answer was said.**

**"Boss, I don't think she's going to say anything."**

**"…You're right. Shoot her." A gunshot.**

**Then I ran.**

**But they saw me.**

**-END SUMMARY-**

Let me back up a bit for you. My name is Raven Sabishii. I'm one of the few remaining Crow Children. My parents were both Crow Children. I'm five years old. Well, before they died protecting me when I was two. When I was two and a ½, I met Mrs. Lynn, who became my new family/mother-figure for me. She was shot and killed because of me.

I ran down the street, passing cars and more.

But they were gaining on me. In fact, I felt one of their hands grab my jacket. In my terror, I flung the jacket off of me. I spread my wings.

Yes, I did say wings. I had black-feathered wings. Like a Raven.

Hence my name, Raven.

My golden leggings with a dark green mini-skirt fluttered in the wind as I flew. Below me, the people chasing me were falling behind. I looked around for a place I could hide.

In a building in front of me, to the right, a ball seemed to be taking place. I landed by it silently, like a bird, and with my willpower, I made my wings disappear.

Then, I used my willpower to change my outfit into a dark green & gold dress with black leggings. More appropriate for a ball.

I silently crept inside. It wasn't hard, especially if you were only 3`4.

I ran up the stairs. Once that was done, I hid behind the railing, looking for my pursuers. I didn't see any sign of them. I sighed in relief. They'd probably would be looking for a person with raven wings. But I'd used my willpower to make them soak into my skin, disappearing. The only sign of these wings was a black tattoo of a raven on the back of my neck. Thankfully, my hair hid the tattoo.

"What are you doing up here?"

I jumped. The voice startled me.

I turned around, still crouched, ready to make my wings appear if it was one of my pursuers. It wasn't.

Instead, it was a man. He had pale skin, black hair, and amazing blue eyes that seem to scream 'Mischief'.

"I-I… Who're you?" I hesitantly, for no doubt, I could tell, he was dangerous.

"Me?" The man chuckled softly. "I am Loki. Of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Even though I had never heard of this man before, a flash of a man in strange armor, a green cape, and a gold helmet with horns appeared in my mind before it vanished.

That doesn't happen much... It's a Will-Power thing.

It happens only to certain people.

And when it does, it means that either the person _is_ important to her, or will be in the near future.

At it was at that moment I knew exactly what to say.

I opened my mouth, looking at him, and said,

"I have no doubt about it, Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

**And it was at that moment I knew exactly what to say.**

**I opened my mouth, looking at him, and said,**

"**I have no doubt about it, Loki."**

**End Recap.**

Loki stared at me, shock written on his blue eyes.

"What did you say?"

I gave a small smile.

"I said, I have no doubt about it, Loki." I looked up at him. "I believe that you're a king. As well as a god."

A sad smile was etched across my face as I continued.

"You have a wonderful rule ahead you, I suspect. While, I? I have nothing. I've been running from people trying to take me away since I was 2 ½. But I guess… that's how things are I guess I wasn't meant to have anything."

Loki stared at me.

I stood up, and walked to a balcony. I could tell Loki was following.

"All I've ever wanted was to be- _normal_." When I reached the word 'normal' I started to sob quietly.

"Always shunned, always isolated, always… ending up alone… That's the life I live. You're a god, and a king. But why do I get the idea that you can somehow understand how I feel?"

I pried my eyes away from the dark night and turned to look at Loki.

"I may only be 5 years old. But I've known pain. I've known betrayal. I've known hate. But I don't think I've experienced it on the level as you have."

He looked speechless.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm one of the few remaining Crow Children."

With that, I spread out my black wings.

"… My name is Raven… And I am begging for your help."

Loki looked at me. I stared back at him.

Then I was shot in the leg by one of my pursuers.

"Ah!" I cried, clutching my leg in pain.

Loki soundlessly crouched down to my level, dug his fingers into my flesh and took out the bullet. With the bullet out, he muttered a couple of words that were in a language I'd never heard before. My wound healed.

I gaped.

Then, Loki turned to the doorway. In the doorway stood the man who acted as the leader of my pursuers. He was the one who frightened me the most.

Loki looked at the man.

"Who are you to attack a helpless girl… A unarmed girl nonetheless. What a weak mortal… Die." Loki's voice took a dangerous edge.

My eyes widened in shock.

Loki sped up to the man, and stabbed him with his scythe.

"Those who prey on the weak are weaker. For they are cowards."

The man fell to the ground, dead.

"You protected me… Why?" I asked Loki, "I've asked for help... But you're the first to give it."


	3. Chapter 3

10/19/2012

Mischief's Raven

**Recap:**

"**You protected me… Why?" I asked.**

**End Recap**

I looked at the ground in nervousness, playing with my hair.

Loki's cool hands touched my chin, chilling me.

He lifted my chin. So, I reproachfully looked into his blue eyes.

I was surprised at what I saw.

His eyes were surprising… soft.

" You asked for help… I gave it. A little girl like you shouldn't be living the life you are. You should be treated like a queen. I can do that. If you want, that is."

I blinked hard, tears coming to my eyes.

"Y-you mean that I d-don't have to run a-anymore?" I asked softly.

Loki gave a gentle smile. It was stunning.

" Never again." He promised, wiping away my tears. He then stands up, and holds out his hand.

I looked at the man Loki had just killed.

Then, back at Loki. His eyes were soft, and caring.

And as I just as I took his hand, music drifted into my ears.

After that, Loki asked me to hide my wings for a little while. I sat outside the building, waiting for Loki. Then people started screaming, and running out. I pushed through the crowd in search of Loki. I found him, walking out slowly. I went to stand by him. I feel safe by him.

But obviously I'm the only one who feels like that.

According to the frightened crowd, that is.


	4. Chapter 4

10/23/2012

Mischief's Raven-4

I stood close to Loki. All these people made me nervous.

They were screaming.

Shouting.

Running around frantically.

That just made me even more frantic, nervous, and flighty.

Then, there were five Loki's. One n front where I was, and four others, trapping the crowd.

"Kneel before me." I heard Loki murmur.

The crowd didn't hear. They were too busy screaming and panicking.

" I said…" The Loki's all banged their scepter's against the ground, and Loki raised his voice to a yell. "KNEEL!"

The crowd all died down as they kneeled, frightened. I too, was frightened. But not at Loki. I was afraid of all these people.

I hugged Loki's leg and whimpered.

Loki looked down at me and his eyes softened. I instantly felt calm. I let go.

Loki did this little speech to the people kneeling. But then this old man got up. My attention snapped to him.

" Not for men like you." He said.

" There are no men like me." He responded.

" There are _always _men like you." The man said.

" Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki points his scepter to the man.

And fires.

But somehow, it is back-fired.

And standing there, protecting that man, (not that I had a problem with that) was a man in a red, white, and blue outfit with a shield that matched.

All I could think was:

'_Oh, boy… What's with the American Man?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Loki had obviously defeated Mr. America Man. But then, this rock music came blasting from the jet. This robot guy came flying by and shot Loki.

Loki tripped over a step and fell.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Robot Man said, all sorts of guns aimed at him.

"No!" I yelled, panicked. Using my Will-Power, I had a dome of black... stuff surrounding Loki. The black stuff led to me. I was cloaked in it. It was sorta like an aura.

They looked at me surprised. No doubt they were surprised that Loki was being protected by a little girl that looked 4 or 5 years-old, who was wearing a green dress.

" No…" I murmured quieter.

"Hey, who's the shrimp?" the Robot Man asked the Amerian Man.

American Man just shrugged.

" I honestly have no clue. She was just at Loki's side when I arrived. She hasn't moved from Loki's side, even for a moment."

They both turned to look at me.

I glowered at them.

"Shrimp, we don't bite, you know." the Robot Man said. I swear I heard a smirk in his words.

I made a very vulgar signal with one of my hands.

(If you're wondering what it was, let's just say it had something to do with a middle finger.)

Then I felt a pressure in my mind. I heard a, 'Raven, It's okay.' Loki's voice said, echoing in my head. Loki had communicated using telepathy.

Biting my lip, step away cautiously. Loki raised his arms.

"Good move." Robot Man says, the guns going away.

I visibly relaxed, letting out a breath of relief.

"Mr. Stark?" Mr. America Man says, like a greeting.

"Captain?" Robot Man says in the same fashion.

They load Loki onto the jet. But, apparently they wanted me to come as well.

I didn't mind.

I got to stay with Loki.

So overall, I was happy.

But I still gave that vulgar hand sign once more to the Robot Man, along with a scowl.

After I got settled in the jet, I was given a bottle of water. I took a sip and looked at Loki, and cheekily smiled. (Loki was sitting next to me, by the way.) The two people who were arguing quietly to each other turned around in time to see me smile, and see Loki smile back and pat the top of my head.

The two people looked at each other in astonished, then back at me. I scowled.

"So, who are you, shrimp?" Mr. Robot, finally asks.

I look at Loki for a second for approval. He shrugs.

"… I'm Raven. No last name that I know of. And leave me **alone****. **" I stated, whining slightly. I don't look at them.

Lightning flashed across the sky. I let out a tiny whimper. I hated lightning. Loki tried to comfort me, but he looked uneasy himself.

"If something happens to me, then fly after me." He whispers. I cocked my head thoroughly confused.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little lightning?" Captian asks Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki responds.

_**Thunk.**_

Something landed on the roof!

The Mr. Stark guy opens the hatch, and this man jumps onto it. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, weird armor, and last but not least, a **huge** hammer.

The people are yelling and stuff, but I can only watch in shock. The strange man stops Mr. Stark from attacking, walks up to Loki, yanks him out of the seat, and uses his hammer to _fly away_?! What?

Remembering Loki's words, I jump out of the seat, and before any one can stop me, I'd jumped off, without my wings. I couldn't risk these people seeing what I could do. After I was a little bit away, still falling, may I point out, I imagined me with my wings and glided down. I landed on a cliff-side, Loki behind me.

I jumped, and landed at his side, instantly having my wings disappear. The strange man didn't seem to notice my wings. He looked shocked.

"Who are you?"

I ignored his question, angry.

"Okay, first thing's first. If you're going to take Loki, _**take me with you**_. And secondly, **HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU FLY USING A**** H****AMMER!?**" I said, incredulously.

The man looked shocked.

"Ex-excuse me?" He asked, shock in his voice.

I just huffed, and sat down at Loki's feet, glaring at the man.

"Thor, as much as I detest you, I will tell you this. Don't **EVER** make Raven angry. In fact, don't ever **_speak_**to her." Loki says, gritting his teeth, and glaring.

I looked up at him, shocked for a second. Then I beamed at him. Nobody had ever done anything like that for me before.

Mr. Robot Man flew by, taking the man, Thor, with him.

They didn't let me stay in the cage with Loki. In fact, they had me join them for a meeting thing. I just pouted.

They were in the middle of talking about my favorite things, Science. I may be five, but I'm _past _a collage level for Science.

"Iridium. What does Loki want with the iridium?" a professor-looking dude asked. He had glasses on.

"Stabilizing!" I answered, a bored look on my face, chin resting on the glass as I sat in a comfy chair.

Everybody turned to look at me. I swear that I could see some of them develop mental sweat-drops at my expression.

"What?" the American guy finally asks.

"It means the portal won't collapse in on itself." I said slowly, as if I was a parent talking to a small child.

Mr. Robot Man walked in. Instead of a robot suit, he had a tuxedo on.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth, shrimp." he said.

"I am not a 'shrimp'." I said, voice turning a little steely, losing the bored expression for a moment before it returns.

"Tony.." I heard one of the people sigh.

Tony shrugged off my statement with a wave of his hand.

"No hard feelings, Point Break, you got a mean swing." He pats Thor's arm.

"Back to the iridium, though." The guy with the glasses said.

Everyone nodded, while Tony walked around, making a statement about Galaga.

"Could you explain what you meant?" he asks me.

"It means that the portal can stay open as wide and as long as Loki wants." I say, still having my bored expression back on my face again as I swung my legs and sat on the other.

"Exactly! What the shrimp said."

I finally snapped. I raised my head, and stood up, glared at him from across the table. I used the Will-Power to turn my eyes a deep, dark shade of a glowing red. Still using my will-power, creates a sword and points it towards Mr. Stark.

"My name is not **SHRIMP! **My name is **Raven**. The last of the Crow Children." I growled.

Mr. Stark gapes at the sword and nods.

"Good." I hissed, letting my eyes return to their normal color as well as letting the sword dissolve.

I have a short temper, I guess..

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get some food. Mind telling me where the kitchen is?" I said, voice steely.

"Down the hall, third double doors on your right." The female agent with short red hair responds flatly.

"Thank you." I said. "Who are you, anyways?"

"My name is Natasha Romanoff. I'm a spy and a Agent here." She says.

"Can I call you Nat?" I asked.

The woman's answer was curt and sharp.

"No."

"Would you like to know my name?" the American Man asked.

"No. I couldn't care less, actually." I said, striding out of the room.

I heard them continue talking about the Cube when I left.

But I was already focused on something else.

Food.

In particular, apples.

Yes, you heard me right. I said apples.

I **loved** apples with a burning passion. Like some kids love chocolate, or other sweets.

Apples were my all-time **_favorite_**food of all time. Apples were the only wind of thing I ate at night for some reason. But maybe I'm just a picky eater...

So, when I saw a whole basket of them, I instantly dove for them, taking the basket with me with a huge grin. Then, using the wonderful powers of Will-Power, I teleported to the inside of Loki's cage, with the basket of apples.

Two apples later, I had fallen asleep, head in Loki's lap. Loki was singing a Norse lullaby.

I felt his lips kiss my forehead fatherly, _just _as I was drifting into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"And when he screams, **I'll split his** **skull**!"

I awoke to Loki yelling.

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim." He whispered dangerously.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Then I stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Ms. Romanoff was _crying._

"Uh... Loki?" I asked_.  
_

_He turned around.  
_

"Raven! You're awake!" He said.

I nodded my head stupidly.

"You're a monster.." Ms. Romanoff said.

I glared harshly at Ms. Romanoff.

Loki ain't a monster!

GOD! What IS it about people!

"Oh no..." Loki chuckled, "**You **brought the monster."

Ms. Romanoff straightened up.

"So. Banner. _That's _your plan." She says.

"What?" Loki asks, puzzled.

She turns, puts her hand to her ear & says,

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

At the doorway Ms. Romanoff stops. She turns around, and nods her head.

"Thank you, for your cooperation."

With that, she was gone.

...

...

...

...

"Da fug was that?!" I asked incredulously.

**WHAP!**

I was whacked upside the head.

"Do not use such vulgar language, Raven." Loki told me sternly.

"Sorry Loki..." I mumbled.

Some time later, I had gotten bored.

So, being the creative person I was, I manifested a deck of cards by using the Will-Power.

And I taught Loki how to play Texas Hold 'Em.

WHAT?! DON'T GET MAD AT ME, OKAY?

I get bored very easily, and one day, when I was bored, I found THE POKER CHANNEL!

And so my boredom ceased to exist.

I had Loki sit criss-crossed on the floor across from me and I taught him to play.

After a half an hour or so, Loki had caught on.

And I COULDN'T READ Loki's poker face!

He was a pro at it!

Finally, after a long time in a mental argument with myself, I glanced at my hand.

7 of spades and 2 of diamonds.

A beer hand.

Well, I'm screwed...

"I fold.." I sighed, putting the cards down, reluctantly handing over the last apple.

Loki grinned triumphantly.

"Oh, don't get cocky! I had a 'beer hand'! The worst possible Texas Hold 'Em hand..." I grumbled, eyeing the glorious red piece of heaven's fruit wistfully.

I wanted my apple back, but I knew that Loki would win, no doubt.

"Aw, is little Raven angry?" Loki taunted lightly.

I turned around so that my back faced him, crossed my arms, and huffed, blowing a strand of my hair out of my eyes.

**BOOOOOOM!**

A explosion rocked the ship.

Loki was released.

Thor got trapped in the cell.

And an agent I remembered as Agent Coulson had a gun pointed at Loki.

There was only one thing I could think of to say.

" DA FUG?!"

" LANGUAGE, Raven!" Loki snapped, looking at me sternly.

Then I realized Agent Coulson had a **gun** pointed at Loki.

**AW, HELL NAAAW!**

NOBODY POINT A GUN AT LOKI!

I picked up the last apple and teleported out of the cage.


	7. Chapter 7

**General POV:**

Raven goes to protect Loki. Even if it means killing Agent Coulson.

But, as she moves in to do so, Loki stabs her.

He brings her close, and whispers into the dying girl's ear.

"You were never important to me. Only a nuisance."

Raven's eyes widened, and she starts to cry.

As Loki turns to leave, he kills Agent Coulson.

But, unknown to the broken, dying girl called Raven, a single tear ran down Loki's face.

For Loki really did care about Raven. More than anybody could, or would ever imagine.

Maybe, just maybe, in another life, Raven could be Loki's little princess.

But Loki knew it could never happen.

So he had to cut these strange ties with this child.

He had to kill her.

It was the only way.

Nick Fury runs into the room and see's the dying child.

"MEDIC'S! HELP THIS CHILD!" He roars.

Raven was confused.

Director Fury was the "bad guy".

But he cared for her?

'Why?' her thoughts asked, jumbled.

But, because of Director Fury's swiftness, Raven was able to survive.

'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.'

Raven woke to that, three hours later, alone.

She was full of two emotions.

Betrayal. And Sadness.

Getting up, she swore to kill Loki.

Even if it's the last thing she does.

Raven, having changed her outfit with the Will-Power, found herself in the room his cell had been in.

She stood there, gripping the railing, her knuckles white.

Then she hears Captain American and Mr. Stark.

Having my wings appears, I step away from the railing, and out of the shadows.

Mr. Stark's back was facing me.

When Captain saw me, he gaped for a second before pushing Mr. Stark aside.

He rushed to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod. I haven't said a word since I had spoken.

I wrote on a piece of paper that said,

'I know where Loki went.'

"Where?" Captain asks.

'If I tell you, I want to come with you. and don't give me that 'you're still a child' crap. After all this, I'm anything **but** a child.'

Stark managed a smirk.

"Sure, shrimp. You can come."

'He's going to STARK Tower. He want's to be seen taking over the world. And once again, I am **not** a shrimp.'

He pauses, thinking for a second, "STARK Tower... Son of a b***h!"

Did I say something wrong?

"Who are you, mortal?" Loki scoffs.

"..." I glared at Loki.

I smirk, and with a snap of my fingers, a wipe-board appears behind me.

I grab a marker and start making a graph.

Underneath the graph were the words, 'I become as old as my soul is.'

I made my wings appear.

"I am Raven Sabishii. The girl you broke. And you're a dead man." I said in a barely audible whisper.

With nothing but a blank, broken stare, I began my fight with Loki.

**Loki's POV:**

Who is this girl that replaced sweet, innocent Raven?

She's so different from before.

It... pains me to know that I'm the cause of her despair.

I don't know why, but it does.

She created two pole-like sticks. Then she proceeded to attack me.

So I lifted my scepter.

And we fought.

**Raven's POV:**

As my staff connected with his scepter for the sixth time, I finally knew I had the upper-hand. It was then that I'd collected enough courage to actually look at Loki.

To look into his eyes.

As our eyes connected, all the memories that he was in flashed across my mind. It may have only lasted mere seconds, but to me, it was forever.  
The memories were shown at a rapid pace.

_Meeting Loki at the ball in Germany._

_Loki healing my leg after being shot._

_Loki killing the captain of the Hunters._

_Loki promising that I didn't have to run anymore._

_Loki promising that I wouldn't be alone anymore._

_Me protecting Loki from Mr. Stark._

_Loki patting my head after I smiled at him in the plane-thing._

_Me yelling at Thor, while Loki had a small, proud, smile._

_Loki braiding my hair while we were sitting on the cliff side, waiting for Thor and 's fight to finish._

_Me appearing in Loki's cell, with the basket of apples._

_Me listening to Loki describe what Asgard is like, while we sat on the bench in his cell. I was quietly munching on a apple._

_Me laying my head on Loki's lap._

_Loki singing an old Norse lullaby while running a hand through my hair._

_As I fell unconscious that night, I had felt Loki kiss my forehead._

_Waking up to Loki shaking my arm._

_Loki making me laugh._

_Loki getting out of the cage._

_Agent Coulson pointing a gun at Loki._

_And lastly, Loki stabbing me and whispering those painful words._

I let out a strangled cry, and dropped to my knees in anguish.

My shoulders shook, and then, only then, did I realize I was crying.

No, not crying... sobbing.

Loki looked shocked.

I doubt he's ever seen someone break down.

"Why?" I sobbed.

He stared, astonished.

"W-w-why, you moron?" I cried out, through my tears.

_I felt the building start to vibrate._

By now, Loki had regained his composure.

He smirked at me, blue eyes cold.

"You **deserve** to die. You're weak and pathetic. You're not even human! **You're nothing but a monster. A monster that deserves to die.**" Loki said.

And he was right.

The tears stopped.

I stood up, my inside was hollow.

"You're right." I whispered, voice hollow, with a emotionless gaze.

_The vibrations got stronger._

A gun materialized in my hand.

I held it up to my temple.

_The vibrations abruptly stopped._

A huge green beast threw itself into the room from the balcony.

The Hulk.

He moved to attack Loki with incredible speed.

Unconsciously, I materialized a huge iron and brought it down on his foot.

The Hulk roared and turned to look at me.

Loki looked shocked.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I screamed.

I didn't know what I was doing.

I was doing this unconsciously.

The Hulk roared at me, grabbed me like a rag doll, and threw me across the room.

I heard a sickening **'****CRUNCH'**, and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki's POV:

I lay, paralyzed in the position that the green creature left me in. I could hardly move even my head.

With tremendous effort, and gritting my teeth through the pain, I managed to turn my head at look at the crumpled form of Raven.

A small puddle of blood came, I think, from a wound on the back of her head, where she had hit the counter.

_**My light... My light was being blown out...**_

And it was **all his fault.**

My eyes burned for some strange reason.

Not out of pain.

Not out of anger.

But of sorrow.

Sorrow and helplessness.

My light was being blown out, and I couldn't protect it from the howling wind.

I saw Raven's chest rise and fall yet again.

And then it stilled.

My eyes widened.

No...

**"NO!" **Loki screamed, pain forgotten.

The light had bravely defied the howling wind by shining brighter, as if _**daring**_the wind to blow it out.

And the wind grew furious.

With a howl of pure rage, it channeled all it's anger at the light.

And with a war cry...

The light was extinguished.

Loki's ray of light had been extinguished.

And for once in his life...

_Loki had no clue of what to do._

**_"Someone! Please! Help her! HELP RAVEN SABISHII!"_ **Loki sent the message mentally to any human in his range, for he couldn't move.

Only one Avenger could hear his cry.

He pursed his lips and looked to the tower where Loki was.

His shoulder straightened.

"Guys, I'm going to the tower. I think the kid is in trouble. I don't know why, but I do. And I **always **trust my gut." He reported through his ear-piece.

"Got it." Natasha said.

"Roger." Steve affirmed.

"Whatever sharpens your arrows, Legolas." Stark mused.

"Oh, and Tony? ...I could use a lift.." He suggested, a small smirk finding its way on his lips as he shot an arrow while not looking. He heard a satisfying '_thunk_' followed by a explosion, confirming that his arrow had hit its mark.

"Don't get your bow in a twist, I'm already on it." Stark said.

"Tony... Just no.. Enough with the archery puns.." He sighed, mentally rolling his eyes.

He was suddenly picked up.

"No can do, Robin Hood." Stark's robotic voice told the guy as he rocketed to the STARK tower, with the guy in tow.

The guy sighed.

Tony will be, well... **Tony**.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven was standing in a meadow.

In front of her was a sight she thought she'd never see.

Her house.

She walked up and into the house.

Almost immediately she smelled sausage, eggs and bacon.

She cautiously walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

"I miss little Ry..."

"I know you do honey, but I'm sure Ry misses us too."

It was my mom and dad.

"...Mama? ...Papa?" I said softly.

They spun around.

**"RY?!"**

The day just turned _veeeery _interesting...

"Ry... You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"If you're here... It means you're dead."

...

"I'm dead? I don't feel dead..."

"Exactly. I can tell you're still alive. But barely."

"I want to stay here. It hurts. Living. It really hurts.."

"But Ry... You have to go back. It's your destiny."

"...?"

"Your destiny is to save the world. And melt a god's hear of ice. That is the prophecy."

" 'To rise.' " they all spoke at the same time.

The pendent around Ry's necklace glowed.

"You have been saved. Someone has saved you. You're going to live, Ry."

Loki's POV:

Hawkeye was treating Raven.

He finished bandaging her.

**The embers of the light glowed.**

**The wind was silent.**

_**Then...**_

_**The flame flickered back to life.**_

Raven's chest started to rise and fall again.

Raven was alive.

And one lone tear of relief ran down Loki's cheek.

**_Raven was alive._**


End file.
